Orders
by Alidiabin
Summary: Ziva finds out why Tony wasn't at her citizenship cermony. Spoilers for Rule 51
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Orders**  
Fandom:  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words:** 633**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings: **Spoilers**  
Spoilers:** 7x24 and for NCIS: Los Angeles 1x09**  
Parings: **Tony/Ziva**  
Summary: **Something is out of place. Tony tells Ziva why he was not at her citizenship ceremony.

_**Orders**_

Ziva David walked into her small and Spartan apartment, carrying her high-heeled shoes in her hands. She slowly teased the white jacket from her body, not wanting to stain the only new item of clothing she had brought in the past few months, the rest of her wardrobe either being the less Goth hand me downs from Abby or thrift store finds. She looked around her plain apartment. Something was out of place. She could sense it.

She pivoted, as she had been taught in dance class all those decades ago. Then she surveyed the apartment as she had been trained in mossad all those years ago. She wondered if mossad were behind this intrusion. Eli had been to quiet and easy-going about Ziva becoming an American and about Ziva leaving wondered if Eli had made his cronies install bugs or cameras.

She found herself being drawn towards the wall above her piano. The wall where she put all her postcards of the places she visited. There were postcards of Los Angles, which she had visited last Thanksgiving when Abby was in peril, Paris where her and Tony's partnership had changed, Cleveland where she had visited Damon a few weeks ago, and Arizona where her and Tony had ended up when the team were investigating Gibbs mother in law. There was a new postcard on the end of the row of postcards.

One of a small dusty Mexican town with 'Hola Mexico' stamped across it in an ugly lime green font. She picked it up, she had never brought a postcard in Mexico, as her and Tony had spent a grand total of three minutes of Mexican soil. It was not a gift from Abby, who had recently visited Mexico, either; she had brought Ziva a Mexican bobble head, which sat in the interior of Ziva's new mini cooper. She flipped the postcard over. She recognized Tony's messy scrawl.

She was tempted to rip the postcard up in an angry temper tantrum. Tony had not been at the ceremony even though he had promised. It had taken Ziva so long to trust the words 'I promise' after Eli and everyone else had destroyed their meaning, and now Tony had ruined them all over agian for her. He had become just like Ari, Michael, or Eli someone who let her down. A part of her, the part that knew Tony always had her back just as she always had his, calmed her down. She fiddled with the postcard letting the blunt paper edges press on her thumb tip. She decided to see what he had to say. He deserved as much she thought. She read his cryptic message.

_Sometimes you get orders even if you don't like them you follow them._

Ziva reread the postcard multiple times. She knew what Tony meant. She remembered when she had told Tony the exact same thing nearly two years ago on a ship in the ocean after she had gotten caught in her father's tangled web of deceit again and trapped in the sticky almost invisible silver thread that was mossad. She now understood why his eyes had flared in anger when she had uttered that sentence. It was such a cop out. It was no comfort.

Ziva now understood. She understood why Tony had not sat there with the rest of them telling her he was going to call his senator or that the immigration policy had gone to hell. Ziva knew those statements were all in a merry jest. She fiddled with the postcard. She read the sentence again. She had wanted him to be there, but he had orders. Her phone let out a sharp and shrill vibration that disturbed her from her musing. Vance had given her orders of her own.

**A/N:** So?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Orders Part II**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **638**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings:** none**  
Spoilers:** Up to 7x24**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva**  
Summary: **Tony missed Ziva's citizenship ceremony. He makes it up to her.

_**Orders Part II**_

Ziva stood in the elevator thankful she had replaced her white suit and high-heeled shoes for a more comfortable outfit. Vance had kept the team in the office for days. During that time Tony had returned. There had been no conversation between them. The team had been busy. Just silent looks were exchanged between the dynamic duo. And as usual their eyes spoke far more than their lips and tounges. She could tell Tony felt guilty. Abby had shown him the recording of the ceremony which she had done for Ziva's school friends and other people she still kept in touch on facebook with wanted to watch. Tony had nodded and said he'd watch it later. She nodded at him from across the squad room. Their eyes met. Both asked the same wordless question. They needed to talk. Ziva's eyes darted to the silver elevator. Tony nodded and followed Ziva's lead.

She pulled the emergency break. Still, their eyes never left one another. Silence stewed in the slick silver box. Ziva broke the silence.  
"You are feeling guilty" Ziva said she dug her hands into her combat pants pockets and stared at the dirty elevator floor trying to avoid his emerald eyes. Tony paused. "You have not said anything but your eyes will not shut up" Tony looked at the elevator floor.  
"You got me" he said. Ziva waited for a movie quote or sarcasm. Nothing.  
"You had orders" she said. She stepped closer. The barrier of personal space was broken. She touched his stubbly and slightly sun burnt chin. "I understood" Tony looked into her eyes.  
"You're still disappointed" Tony said. "You're eyes won't shut up" Ziva looked down.  
"Yes" Ziva said "But disappointment is hardly a new emotion for me". There was more silence. "You will make it up to me yes" Tony's eyes shot up. "Those eyes of your better shut up or Vance will suspect us" Ziva finally uttered. Smiles crossed the pairs faces.

Tony lay in Ziva's bed two nights later, after Jackson had been found alive and Gibbs was safe. She nestled into his chest. He kissed her forehead. Her laptop played the video of Ziva becoming an American.  
"I messed it up" Ziva uttered noticing every mispronounced word. Tony's hand fiddled with her chocolate curls.  
"No you were perfect" Tony said as it finished and Tony closed the laptop. He laid it on the floor, just under the bed so they would not step on it tomorrow morning. Ziva smiled.  
"So how am I making it up to you?" Tony asked. "Do I have to sit through the sound of music again?"  
"Nope" Ziva said as she pulled of her excess clothing in order to sleep.  
"Ameilie" he asked remembering that French movie she liked.  
"No" she said pulling the cover over her on the bed.  
"What then?" he asked as Ziva pulled the cover over him even though he was fully dressed.  
"Be here when I wake up" Ziva replied simply. Tony nodded. His arms wrapped around her.  
"I promise" Tony said. He kissed her forehead again. She turned and kissed his lips. He promised, this time he would keep his promise.

Many hours later Ziva woke up. The warm May sun streamed into her bedroom. Tony was not beside her. She frowned. Disappointment pulsed through her body.  
"Luck be a lady" she heard Tony's low voice sing. A scent drifted through apartment. He walked into Ziva's bedroom his hands laden with two coffee cups.  
"Coffee in bed" he said "We'll have to go out for breakfast" he uttered.  
"Tony" Ziva begun "You did not have to do this"  
"Relax" he said "It's not like I suggested we go to breakfast at tiffany's" Tony said, as Ziva drunk her coffee. She smiled. He smiled. It was inevitable.

**A/N:** There we go folks, all concluded for you.


End file.
